


Good Cop, Bad Cop, Rogue Cop, and Sexy Cop

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something had to give and pretty soon it might be Aaron Hotchner’s job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Cop, Bad Cop, Rogue Cop, and Sexy Cop

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR HOPE!

Hotch cleared his throat, knocked, and walked into the office when he was told to come in.

“Ma'am, I should begin by saying…”

“Agent Hotchner,” Section Chief Erin Strauss held up her hand. “I don’t want you to say anything. I need you to sit down and listen.”

Hotch nodded, sitting in the chair across from his boss’ desk.

“You and I have butted heads so many times over the past seven years that I've lost count. But recently we’ve come to a better understanding and I truly think this unit runs better because of that. Despite some contrary opinions on matters when it comes to doing the job, I believe you have a solid team and that you're an effective leader. What happened today was nothing short of irresponsible and fatalistic. You're being watched, Agent Hotchner.

“If you think I'm the Wicked Witch of the West then you have no idea what the U.S. Senate has in store for you. The last subcommittee was just a preview. They will come down on you with the wrath of God and Joseph McCarthy. Penelope Garcia shouldn’t have been in that house. She has no hostage negotiation skills and her emotions could’ve gotten the better of her. Not that anyone would've blamed her…the victim was her friend.”

“Ma'am, Agent Jareau…”

“You're speaking, Agent Hotchner.”

“I'm sorry ma'am.” Hotch pulled back. He didn’t want to but he did.

“You have got to get this team together. Maybe it’s yourself you need to get together. They will run into the fire for you…are you willing to let them every time? You’ve got to lead but the decision needs to be made as to if you plan to lead them straight off a cliff. I considered suspending Agent Jareau for a week without pay for even letting Garcia go into the house. Agent Morgan was to be suspended as well for letting her go in the first place.

“She provided the information needed and should've remained at Quantico. As her supervisor, that was solely your responsibility. I could suspend you for even involving the BAU in this case. It was a personal issue for a team member. I understand and sympathize that the local police don’t often make a big deal about adult missing persons cases but this was not an FBI case in any way, shape, or form.

“You decided for yourself to make it one. You used not only the resources of the six people who you work with daily but the entire BAU for personal reasons. This is the third time you’ve done that, just in the past two years. If you think I'm the only one who’s counting you're sadly mistaken. While you may considerable admirable to fall on your sword for those who stand behind you, I will not of the same. I surely will not do it after the fact.”

“So if you were let in on the ground floor…?” Hotch asked, knowing he wasn’t supposed to speak.

He could tell from the look on Erin’s face that the last thing he needed to be right now was cheeky and insubordinate. What the hell was wrong with him? How much was he willing to press his luck today? It was well within her ability and job description to fire him. Hey Hotch, don’t let the door knob hit you in the ass on the way out.

“I would've pulled the emergency stop and talked some sense into you.” she replied. Then she sighed. “I'm doubtful it would've worked. Agents Morgan and Jareau will be issued written warnings. Penelope Garcia will have a written insubordination placed in her file and so will you, Agent Hotchner. I can't continue to let these things happen. For every action there is and will be a consequence.”

“Yes ma'am.” Hotch nodded.

It was what it was. Erin Strauss had a job to do. Hotch did as well and though he usually did his best to work on parallel lines with her, it couldn’t always be that way. Hotch had bitten the hand that fed him and Strauss rarely spared the rod. Why mess with what had thus far worked? The tentative 2009 peace accord was still in place. It seemed as if both parties were willing to do whatever was needed to keep it that way.

“What happened out there is the definition of rogue, Agent Hotchner.” Strauss went on as she leafed through a folder on her desk. “You endangered the lives of two civilians and the suspect as well. Just because Bill Wilson was the scum of the earth didn’t mean Monica Kingston got to be his judge, jury, and executioner. It didn’t have to happen as it did. I can only believe your actions and choices directly led to the outcome.”

“Yes ma'am.” Hotch nodded again.

“Don’t even bother to tell me it won't happen again. It can't happen again. The punishment will surely be stiffer next time. This isn’t just about you and your team. The entire FBI works because of rules and cooperation. We all share the goal and desire to be the best and solve the tough cases. We cannot allow, as a whole, for our reputation to be tarnished because one man thinks he can do it better.’

“Yes ma'am.”

“Stop saying that.” Erin bit back her frustration.

“What do you want me to say, ma'am?” Hotch asked.

“I want you to say that you understand this. You look at this team as your family. Their jobs are dangerous enough as is. Why do you sometimes make it even more so?”

“I don’t believe I do that ma'am. My agents know that every case could go wrong. We’re trained to be effective, capture the Unsub, and get out as safely as possible. Things can go wrong even if we do everything right.”

“You will have conversations with Agents Jareau and Morgan.” Erin said.

“I will be speaking to my entire team.”

“Is Penelope going to be alright?”

Erin cared, she truly did. Surely Penelope was traumatized by what happened today. She would get over it; she was strong. But it wasn’t something she should’ve seen. Even if she insisted on going and strapped herself into an SUV, they shouldn’t have taken her along. It was careless.

“Yes.” Hotch replied. “She went to the hospital with Mrs. Kingston for a thorough examination. Though this Unsub will not be tried for his crime that makes her no less of a victim of kidnapping and sexual assault.”

“Absolutely not.” Erin shook her head. “Thank you for your time, Agent Hotchner.”

“Thank you ma'am.” Hotch stood and walked out of the office.

Erin knew that Hotch knew that he got off easy. It was so frustrating that he couldn’t or refused to see her side of things. Field agents often couldn’t be bothered with the politics of the Bureau. What infuriated Erin was that he and his team repeatedly did the same thing, the same wrong thing. And somehow they always justified it to themselves, and often to others.

Prentiss, Morgan, Rossi, Reid, Jareau, and Garcia were all smart, hard-working, and driven. Was it just blind devotion or the genius move of surrounding one’s self with like-minded individuals? How hard was it to follow the damn rules? You either did it or you went home. They couldn’t keep having these meetings. Something had to give and pretty soon it might be Aaron Hotchner’s job.

***

“Hey baby.”

Erin couldn’t help but smile when Dave wrapped his arms around her from behind. He brushed her hair aside to kiss the nape of her neck. Dressed for complete relaxation in yoga pants and an NYU tee shirt, she was pouring herself another half-glass of wine. Erin rethought the decision and nearly filled it. Sighing, she stroked Dave’s hands.

“Hello there.”

“I probably shouldn’t ask how your day was.” he said.

“You better ask.”

She turned in his arms but crossed hers. Dave wore a curious but slightly playful look on his face. He wasn’t sure where this could go. He knew she took Hotch up one wall and down the other earlier that day, which was her job. The fact that they all still had their jobs tonight showed how the meeting had gone.

“How was your day, baby?”

“It was good. There was a little snafu with a rogue group of profilers taking a tech analyst to a crime scene and getting her involved in hostage negotiation, which she was in no way qualified to be a part of. But I handled it quite well and managed to come home headache free.” She smiled.

“I commend you for that.” Dave smiled as well.

“How was your day, handsome?” she asked.

“Oh well, you know. It was a little of this, a little of that. We don’t need to talk about it too much.”

“We do need to kiss though.” Erin uncrossed her arms and wrapped them around Dave’s neck. “You owe me a hello kiss, David.”

He didn’t intend to disappoint her. If his woman wanted kisses then Dave Rossi would give her kisses. He would give her weakened knees, butterflies, and fireworks. When Erin moaned and pulled him closer, he knew it was a step in the right direction.

“Anything you want to do tonight,” he whispered as their lips came apart. “We’ll do it.”

“Someone’s trying to get on my good side.” She smirked and gave him another quick kiss.

“Uh uh baby, I just want to spend some quality time with you. No good sides or bad sides; just one side…of the bed.”

“Two people, one side huh? That could get rather tight, David.”

“I'm not sure if I mentioned this in the past but sliding into tight spaces is a bit of a specialty.” He pushed a blonde lock behind her ear. “The tighter the better as a matter of fact.”

This time he did make her smile. She held him tight, snuggling against him as Dave hugged her.

“I hate your boss sometimes.” Erin mumbled.

“I know.” Dave stroked her hair.

“I always love you though.”

“I love you too, Erin.”

They held onto each other for a while. There were probably a million things to say but none of it would change what happened today. The case was over; surely another was right behind it. In the space between, Dave just wanted her in his arms.

“Can we go to bed now?” He asked.

“I was going to relax with some wine and a book.” She replied.

Erin moved out of his arms, took her wineglass, and headed out of the kitchen. When she reached her hand back for him Dave was right there.

“We can read together.” he said, lifting her hand to his lips. “I think there are a few more erotic bedtime stories to get through. That’s perfect for a rainy night like this.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“I'm thinking about it right now and I'm grinning.”

“I just bet you are, Agent Rossi.”

Erin could admit, though not to him at the moment, that it sounded like a perfect plan. A little wine, a little erotica, and a whole lot of David would hit the spot. It had been a long, hard day. The best way to let it go was to blow her mind.

Nothing blew her mind like sex with Dave. Depriving herself of something so sweet and amazing on a day like today was both silly and cruel. In front of their bedroom door, Erin stopped. She wrapped her arm around him and kissed him passionately.

“Tell me whatever you want me to do baby. I’ll do it tenfold.”

Erin leaned to whisper in his ear. She felt Dave’s reaction and it made her smile.

“Say that out loud.” Dave’s voice was gruff as his hands slid down from her hips to cup her ass. “I really, really want you to say that out loud.”

“I will. If you're good to me then I’ll surely be good to you.” she replied.

Dave took the wine from her hand as they walked into the bedroom. He put it on the dresser…she wasn’t going to need that right now. Mudgie got the hint as the couple undressed each other. He went to sleep on the couch in the corner.

“Oh Madame Section Chief, I’m gonna be so good to you.” he grinned as Erin, now dressed in her bra and panties, slid back on the bed. Resting against the mound of pillows, she looked good enough to eat. Dave planned to overindulge as usual. They would both get their fill plus more tonight.

***


End file.
